


Sunday Morning Easy

by Aehs (rottenfoodcake)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas lives, Ending Sucked So I Wrote My Own, Everyone Is Alive, Fix It, Fix It Fic, Fluff, It's All Pretty Soft, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slight Canon Divergence, Slightly Suggestive Dialogue, Soft Castiel, Soft Dean Winchester, They all deserved better, cas is alive, let me know if i missed tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenfoodcake/pseuds/Aehs
Summary: Waking up after an averted apocalypse isn’t necessarily a new thing for Dean, unfortunately, but this time was definitely a lot more different than the others.For starters, there usually wasn’t a fully grown three year old with the power of God in him asking him if he wants strawberries on his pancakes or bananas instead.
Relationships: (mentioned) Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Sunday Morning Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Supernatural work and it was born out of the tragedy that was the finale. This is probably going to be better than that, even if it's terrible. It takes place a few days after Chuck's defeat plus Cas being alive and pretends nothing happened after that because nothing did. I took many liberties and it's very rushed. I hope you enjoy it.

Waking up after an averted apocalypse isn’t necessarily a new thing for Dean, unfortunately, but this time was definitely a lot more different than the others. 

For starters, there usually wasn’t a fully grown three year old with the power of God in him asking him if he wants strawberries on his pancakes or bananas instead. Or both. Both is an option too. 

“I think he might still be sleeping, Jack.” 

That’s the other thing that’s different this time around. 

The softly rough voice murmurs into Dean’s shoulder and then a warm calloused hand begins to rub soothing circles into the small of his back while he fights to wake up enough to form a coherent thought or better yet, a sentence. If somebody had flagged Dean down a few years ago and told him he’d be waking up in the arms of an actual angel of the Lord someday, let alone one he had developed some pretty complicated feelings for, he probably would’ve just knocked their lights clean out without a second thought. Good thing that never happened then, otherwise he’d owe some poor stranger an apology. Hell, maybe even a drink or two. 

“Did Sam put you up to this?” Dean’s sure the kid can hear him plain as day despite him having said most of that into the pillow his face is still snuggled into. 

“Yes. Well, no. Sam says fruits are very good for you, just like vegetables, and that you need to eat more things that are good for you because you’re bad at it. I thought this would be a good place to start.” 

At that, Dean finally pries an eye open to peer at Jack. 

The kid stares him down from where he stands by the side of the bed with a look of such pleading concern it’s almost enough to make him feel bad for the lifetime of terrible eating habits he wasn’t even there for. Dean heaves a sigh heavy with exasperation that’s only a little serious before responding, “Surprise me then, kid.”, at which the Nephilim flashes a bright smile full of dimples and gapped teeth before promptly running off, most likely back to the kitchen to tell Sam all about Dean’s new change of heart about fruit. Dean takes this opportunity to turn around in the arm that exchanged soothing circles for firm strokes along his spine to finally face Cas in this very different day after. 

The angel makes it easy on him by sticking to his very usual piercing gaze, directed right at the very soul of Dean itself. He assesses him for a long quiet moment, a soft look resting in his laugh lines, before slowly gliding his hand up Dean’s back to rest on his face, gently cupping it in rough warmth. The startling blue of his eyes seemed to be the only pop of color in the whole room as Dean did his part and stared right back. This he could do, has been doing for years and never even realized what it meant when he did. Not until it was almost too late.

If only he’d realized sooner...twelve years is an awfully long time to have been that stupidly oblivious.

Cas caresses the skin below Dean’s eye with a gentle thumb like it’s all he wants to do, the ever-present look of reverence adorns his features, and Dean feels the familiar pang of wanting to withdraw but manages to fight it off with only a small amount of effort, lets himself lay there and bask in the angel’s devout adoration for once. It takes him a second, but Dean eventually scrounges up the nerve to bring his own hand out from under his pillow to lightly touch his fingertips to Cas’s cheek in a ghostly caress. The angel’s eyes flutter briefly and a sweet little smile blooms across his face, his hand moving up to scratch softly through Dean’s bedhead sending pleasant shivers racing down his spine.

Dean makes a nearly shameful noise into his pillow and feels content enough to let the siren song of sleep pull him back under again, and Cas seems to know this all too well because he pulls away a few moments after his eyes fall shut without his consent. They pop back open at the loss to find Cas giving him an apologetic smile, fond amusement dancing in his eyes and Dean swears he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The thought startles him for a split second before he suddenly realizes it feels like second nature. 

Of course, Cas is beautiful; he burns brighter than all the stars in creation put together and fights like it means everything to him to make just this little bit of a difference if he can. He’s given up everything, on several occasions, to save Dean from himself and his bad habit of hasty decision making and has never really demanded anything from Dean in return, content enough to simply be close to Dean and live beside him.

That thought startles him too, the weight of it almost enough to crush him flat. 

It’s always been enough for Cas to just be around him, and Dean has spent all this time pushing the angel away and pretending he didn’t feel anything because he thought there was just no way anyone could (or should) feel something like that for something like Dean, let alone a literal angel. To corrupt something so pure would surely award Dean with nothing but a one-way coach ticket to Hell permanently, but Cas doesn’t consider his heavenly descent a corruption, apparently, but a blessing. Like it’s the angel who’s been given a divine gift. 

He’s taught him to love, he said, and Dean doesn’t even know what to do with the information, the implications too heavy to hardly bare but he does know he’s damn glad it happened. He’s never been so content with himself and the way things are before. It’s actually kind of scary, but it’s definitely something he wouldn’t mind getting used to. 

“We should probably make our way to breakfast,” Cas says finally, breaking the quiet and pulling Dean out of his head, back to him. Always back to him. “They’ll think we decided to forgo breakfast for each other if we lay about much longer.” 

There’s a teasing smirk on Cas’s face that’s so overwhelmingly handsome on him that Dean thinks the only way he’ll survive long enough to make it to even make it to breakfast is to kiss it away, so that’s exactly what he does. His angel makes a soft, surprised noise in the back of his throat when their lips meet, but kisses Dean back so sweetly his teeth could rot from it. Cas is a better man than he is no doubt, because even though he groans like it pains him terribly, he pulls away from Dean after a moment, his inappropriate for an angel mouth now wearing a hint of blush. 

“That don’t sound like a bad idea”, Dean says, and it doesn’t in the slightest, but just like usual, fate seems to have other plans because not a second after he says this does Sam’s panicked voice come booming down the hall toward their open door. 

“You guys better not be doing anything gross, there’s a child coming!” 

Jack’s head pops around the threshold with comedic timing, followed by Sam’s just a moment later like some sort of Three Stooges act, expression weary but then instantly relieved when he sees that they were not in fact doing anything gross for the kid to walk in on. Sure, with the power of God in him the boy is most likely all-knowing but he’s still only three, damn it, there’s things he just doesn’t need to be seeing. 

“Are you guys coming? The pancakes are going to get cold and you haven’t even seen your surprise yet, Dean.” Jack says this like the “surprise” isn’t just a mystery choice between strawberries or bananas, or like he didn’t just absorb the Power of God himself not a few days ago, and something about the honest innocence of it makes Dean smile in fond exasperation despite his best efforts. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming, kid. Just let me get dressed first, alright?” He tries to say this in his usual gruff manner, but he doesn’t think anyone’s really buying it now. 

Jack blinds them with another wide smile and nods before bounding off again. Sam watches the kid go, his expression soft in a way Dean hasn’t seen in a while, but then he turns and fixes Dean with a stern look before saying, “No funny business while Jack’s in the bunker, Dean. He doesn’t need to be anymore traumatized.” 

“Whatever Sam, you’re the one that wouldn’t be able to handle it. Jack’s actually a big boy, unlike you.” 

Dean sits up and swings his legs over the side bed to start getting dressed. Cas, already up out of bed and perfectly put together thanks to his angelness, hands Dean some clothes he grabbed from the dresser with another soft smile that’s just for him. He goes out of his way to make sure their fingers touch when he takes them from his angel with a grateful smile of his own and then the moment is quickly broken by an exaggerated gagging noise coming from the doorway where Sam still stands, his hands coming up to cover both his mouth and eyes while he fakes sick at the display. 

Cas actually seems sheepish at the man’s antics, but Dean only feels the blistering happiness rolling around his guts, so he just stands and makes like he’s going to strip right there without a care, hands going to the waist of his sweats and he starts to push them down when Sam yelps in panic, a hand still covering his eyes but now for protection. 

“God, okay wait, I’m going, just hurry up! Jack’s waiting and it’s getting cold!” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, bitch!” 

“Whatever, jerk!” 

Sam’s looming shape leaves the doorway after that, an easy grin on his face as he goes and Dean takes his cue to get dressed. Cas turns away to give him some privacy even though he definitely doesn’t need to anymore but Dean uses this to his advantage when he’s done to wrap his arms around Cas’s soft belly and smack a kiss to the back of his neck. His angel laughs, nose scrunching up and charming crow’s feet dancing in the corners of his eyes and Dean knows that if they don’t get to breakfast right this second, they’re not going to make it there at all. 

Cas either feels the same or just knows Dean well enough because he states this too, turning his head slightly to bump his nose against Dean’s in a wish of a kiss, one he grants in a heartbeat. Unlike last time, it’s Dean that pulls away reluctantly first with one last sweet peck. He takes one last moment to straighten out Cas’s collar even though they both know it really doesn’t need it and then takes his hands off the angel completely before someone comes running to yell at them again. 

“Alright, I guess we better go before they start to think the worst.”

When they finally make it to the kitchen, everyone’s already sitting down and eating away. Sam and Eileen are practically melded together on one side of the table, hands flying around between them while they talk excitedly about something, while Jack nods seriously at something Rowena is saying to him on the other side. Cas glides past Dean over to the coffeepot to pour the man a cup while he goes to sit down in the small space left beside Sam to find his ‘gift’ of both strawberry and banana pancakes. 

Cas listens with one ear as Jack asks Dean if he likes his surprise, stirring a bit of sugar into the steaming black liquid. After a brief moment of contemplation, he grabs another mug and fills it up, this one for himself. He doesn’t need the sustenance and he’s never liked how it takes but he does like the warmth of it and how it makes him feel a bit human, so he stirs in more sugar than really necessary and adds a splash of milk since it was already sitting out and because why not? He’s allowed to be happy now after all, and though it doesn’t start with this simple cup of coffee (because it always started with Dean), it’s a good step in the right direction. 

Dean thanks Cas with a sticky maple kiss to the cheek when he sets his mug down next to his plate before he goes to take his place across from Dean next to Jack, who immediately asks to taste Cas’s coffee since it looks so different from his or Sam’s. Cas lets him of course, and the whole table laughs as Jack makes a face at the taste and takes a frantic drink from his own glass of milk. 

Dean’s still quietly laughing to himself as he shovels another forkful of ‘not all that healthy’ strawberry banana pancakes into his mouth and takes a look around the table at his own little mix and match family, everyone back in their own conversations, Jack apparently trying to convince Rowena to watch some new cartoon he discovered the other day while she tries her hardest to say no (she won’t, no one ever does), and Sam and Cas both enthralled in a story Eileen’s telling about a hunt she went on once.

Cas meets his eye during a lag in the storytelling and gives him a soft smile, skies sparkling with so much love, Dean thinks he can physically feel it. He gives him a wink and a smile around a mouthful of mushy fruity pancakes in return but he knows Cas will get his meaning anyway.

It’s been a hell of a ride to get here, but now that he finally is, Dean knows there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you saw and would like to see more for some reason, let me know over at beekeeperrcas on Tumblr and we can talk about it. If you didn't like it and have to tell me for some reason, we can talk about that too.


End file.
